1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intramedullary nail (pin) mounting instrument which is used to connect fractured tubular long bones using an intramedullary nail.
If a long tubular bone, such as a femur or tibia, etc. is fractured, the fractured bone pieces are connected by an intramedullary nail to treat the same. FIGS. 10 and 11 schematically show the basic principle in the connection of fractured bone pieces using an intramedullary nail. In FIGS. 10 and 11, two separate bone pieces 101 and 103 of a fractured long tubular bone 1 are connected by an intramedullary nail 5 which is inserted in the bone marrow 3 of the bone pieces 101 and 103 whose inner ends 101A and 103A are opposed.
The intramedullary nail 5 is secured to separated bone pieces 101 and 103 by securing screws 9 which are screwed in both the cortical bones 7 of the bone pieces and the intramedullary nail 5, so that the fractured bones can be connected to be treated.
To effectively cure the fractured tubular bone 1, it is preferable, upon connection of the bone pieces 101 and 103, that the bone pieces contact each other at the inner ends 101A and 103A without stress.
However, in the known method as mentioned above, one of the bone pieces 101 or 103 is manually moved along the intramedullary nail 5 toward the other bone piece after the intramedullary nail 5 is inserted in the bone marrow 3 of the separated bone pieces, so that the opposed inner ends 101A and 103A of the separated bone pieces come close to each other. Therefore, the opposed inner ends 101A and 103A of the separated bone pieces 101 and 103 tend to be located slightly apart from one another. Namely, it is difficult for an operator to continuously hold the opposed inner ends 101A and 103A of the separated bone pieces 101 and 103 in close contact with each other.